


Tea Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tea at the Manor can be interesting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tea at the Manor can be interesting.

**Title:** Tea Party  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's Prompt: Party  
 **Author's Notes:** Tea at the Manor can be interesting. Warnings: * a hint of Mpreg *  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for her assistance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tea Party

~

“I refuse to be a party to this,” Lucius snarled, slamming his way out of the room. He left an awkward silence behind, which, after a moment, Narcissa attempted to fill.

“More tea, Harry?’ she offered.

Harry shook his head. “Maybe we should go,” he said, glancing over towards Draco.

“Don’t be silly,” Narcissa said. “Lucius will return momentarily; he was simply...surprised.”

“Surprised?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Well, if he’s this surprised at discovering my homosexuality, imagine how he’ll take the news that Harry has impregnated me.”

When Narcissa collapsed, Draco turned to Harry with a smile. “Tea, love?”

~


End file.
